The clutches of double-clutch transmissions (DCT) require a pressure control for the hydraulic pressure of both clutches in order to meet different operating conditions.
There is a need to provide a clutch pressure control device that has an optimized control strategy for the hydraulic pressure of both clutches in a double-clutch transmission.